Hold on to me, and never let go
by Lisanna-San
Summary: "What if i told you to hold onto me and never let go?" -Gruvia-


**AN: SPOILER ALERT! (Chapter 334)**

**HIRO MASHIMA IS the **_**biggest **_**troll. Really? He wouldn't dare to kill of Gray Fullbuster.**

_**Gray Fullbuster! **_** Or would he? Taking 6-7 beams to the chest and arms. Its rumored he might have had a head shot. The gruvia fans will probably be thinking that it was a confession of love. Alright. So Gray goes "Juvia, I need to tell you something" Then shit happens then this dragon comes and shoots this beam at poor Juvia who is waiting for this confession. Gray pushes her out of the way and the beam goes through near his heart I think. Then a bunch more dragons shoot at him, about 5 more. I can't even…): Juvia was shocked. He protected her *Gruvia moment* But hiro wouldn't Gray I don't think. The same thing happened to musica from rave master and he survive. Lets hope! If gray dies. I'm bringing the whole guild to hunt him down. This is my first fic D: I have wrote an angst one that I haven't published but I soon will. ;) My instagram is Juvia_Loxar_Ft Feel free to follow! :P This story will have swearing and bits of lemon. ;)**

**On to the story**

**-Chapter 1: Teru Teru Bozu Doll-**

"Calm down Juvi, before I make you, with force!" Gray threatened holding her wrist tightly but not tightly enough to let red show.

"Shut up for once, I want my doll back." Juvia grunted pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"Ouch." Gray murmured blocking her way into the forest filled with life and things she doesn't know of.

"Move it Gray." she demanded getting ready to do her ninja moves on him.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go in there. _Alone._" he said firmly not regretting a single word.

"Then go with me?" she suggested.

"Trust me Juvi, I would. But I have to stay here till Erza gets here. K'?" he said and arched his eyebrow waiting for her approval.

"Then I'll go alone." she said trying to find a way to get pass him.

"No." He said.

"Yes." She insisted.

"No." he said in a louder voice.

"Yes, Yes YES YES YESS!" she hissed. Having an idea pop in her brain, he saw her leg lift up and he knew what was happening. Juvia had kicked his crotch.

"Damn Juvia!" he cursed and backed down and fell on to the grass. She hesitatingly stood there but then a little voice inside her said _'run'. _So she did. Off into the forest where lies things she doesn't know of, leaving behind the grassy plains.

"I have to guard this stupid plant till the Erza gets here." He sighed attempting to stand up.

"Then I'll go after Juvi. That girl is vicious. She may be 17. But she's a vicious child in my eyes... searching for a stupid doll. What does it do anyways? How adorable." He sat on the large rock that laid next to the plant.

"Damn it. I can't find it!" she pouted scanning the forest from ground to the tallest trees.

"Looking for this?" A voice startled her causing her to fall back into the mud staining her knee-length blue sun dress. A orange haired with thin black lips appeared instantly in front of her holding the very doll she was searching desperately for. Her Teru Teru Bozu Doll.

"Y-yes." She stuttered getting back on her feet, she whimpered when she saw the mud that had stained her new dress.

"Come and _get _it." He smirked.

For a few seconds she stared at him. But then she understood .She charged at him hoping to whack the doll out of his hand. Instead, jolts of electricity ran through her body and a strangled cry escaped her throat. "_Gray!"_

Gray's head shot up when the alarming sound filled his ears.

"Juvia!" He screamed and took no time to look back at the plant that was peeking out of soil. He always would choose his friend to save over a dumb plant. He dashed into the forest with a regret, _Letting her go in alone_. He only stopped when he found who he was looking for, the person responsible for Juvia's agonizing cry and Juvia. He saw a man holding a bluenette who was slumping like a rag doll, by the neck.

"My lightning will love that body of yours. Water seems like a very good meal. Looks like you won't be getting your stupid doll back!" He snickered tossing the doll in to the air with his free hand.

With a quick splash the doll landed in Gray's hand. "looks like you ain't seein' tomorrow" Gray said not having second thoughts of possibly killing the lightning mage. Gray summoned a mountain of ice that emerged from the ground, piercing right through the man and the man sky rocketed into the air. The ice mage saw something falling closer and closer to ground he looked closely and then he realized. _'oh crap' _he held out his hands hoping Juvia would land in his arms. Instead of his arms she landed on his chest and he fumbled onto the ground.

"Hey there, you okay?" he whispered in her ear getting up and leaning back on the tree that was nearest to him. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly as if she was to let go he would vanish in a second. She buried her face into his chest feeling the warmth and sobbed quietly.

"Hey, it's okay." He reassured running his fingers through her silky cerulean locks. "Just let me stand up, k?" She nodded and let go to stand up with him. He bent down and grabbed the doll off the ground dusting the dirt off the doll. Juvia held out her hands like a starving child. When the doll hit her hand she pulled it to her chest and hugged it tightly and fell into Gray's arms.

"Does little Juvi want a piggy back ride?" he laughed a bit. She looked up at him with a slight smile on her face and nodded. He laughed again at her childish act and crouched down with his back facing her. Still clutching onto her doll, she hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder whispering a "Giddyup".

He trotted out of the forest into the grassy plains where the plant laid. He stood there emotionlessly letting Juvia off his back staring at a woman who was looking furious. Erza Scarlet. She was the strongest girl in Fairy Tail. He was scared of her. Gray Fullbuster wasn't scared of a lot of things. But he was of her. Fairy tail used to be so big. But a tragic event happened and the remaining members are: "Erza scarlet the feared armor mage known as "Titania", Natsu the fire dragon slayer known as salamander , Lucy he celestial wizard, Levy the solid script mage, Gajeel the iron dragon slayer, Mirajane who used to be known as The Demon, Laxus the lighting dragon slayer also son of the master Makarov who os still master, Freed the rune mage, Bickslow the seith magic mage, Evergreen who was fond of fairy magic, Lisanna the take over mage, Gray the ice mage, Juvia known as_ rain woman _theuser of water magic, and lastly the petite sky dragon slayer Wendy.

"You are supposed to be guarding the plant, not running off like that, Gray. You have a death wish." Erza said pulling out her sword so calmly, it was scary. Gray placed Juvia in front of him and she approved to act as his shield. She didn't mind. He saved her god damn ass.

"Hold it. I had to save Juvia. Juvia is more important than a shitty plant." He explained.

"Save her? Juvia what did you do?" Erza questioned, her brown orbs locking with Juvia's. Juvia shuddered at her stare. _It's just a stare. _She thought. "I lost my doll. I wanted to go, But gray didn't let me so I was stubborn and kicked him. I left to find my doll. The doll is special to me. You know? I almost died! And he saved me and my doll. I'm sorry Erza-san." Juvia said innocently hoping Erza would let them off the hook.

"I understand Juvia. Good thing you have it back." Erza said and gave her a smile. Erza knew how important that doll was to her. Only Lisanna, Lucy, and Erza know why she always held that doll. And only they are going to know according to Juvia.

"Thanks Juvi." He whispered to Juvia settling on a big rock.

"No biggie." Juvia said blushing offering him a smile.

A tint of pink stained his cheeks but disappeared before anyone could notice that Gray Fullbuster had blushed.

**AN: Overall. I'm quite happy. But my writing style sucks. I apologize. Hope you like though/ Read and Reviews would be appreciated. I like critics. Feel free to be nasty. But not too nasty. Sorry for my mistakes, I hope you know what I mean. xD I have edited this at least 5 times after publishing. Lisanna-chan is going to close Microsoft word now o3o.**


End file.
